<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just A Child by XxUnixX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642431">I'm Just A Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX'>XxUnixX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Pain, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit centric, tommyinnit angst, tommyinnit hurt, tommyinnit pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sits at the edge of the obsidian, why does this feel so familiar? The pain and view are no longer new. </p><p>Oneshot//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>They are family your honor - Relationship, TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade, Tommyinnit &amp; Phil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just A Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat at the edge of the obsidian contraption, the canyon underneath would've been terrifying and having him back up in fear of his life but the view was oh so comforting, the view felt so familiar and took away all the butterflies in his stomach.<br/>
Hopefully it would make Tommy stop crying soon, the tears streaming down his face as his hands shook painfully after the war that just took place. They had no chance, the withers destroyed most things but then the TNT dropped and blew a entire crater into the ground where L'manberg once stood so proudful.</p><p>He must've looked so disgusting as he reached his hand out to grasp something no longer there, maybe the concept that it was there, or maybe he wasn't reaching L'manberg but was leaning forward. Tommy didn't question it as he moved closer to the edge, barely hanging on. It felt as if there were one strong gust of wind, he'd fall to his death. That didn't scare him nearly as much as it should've.</p><p>'Am I Achilles instead of Theseus?" He questioned the air knowing he wouldn't get a response, "If- If I were to jump, I would win this game of cat and mouse." Tommy tried to reason with himself, making him feel as if this wasn't him giving up finally. As if it wasn't a traumatized child was about to jump. His comment was exactly so, no one would be there to push him. He wouldn't let that happen.</p><p>Tommy slowly stood up, he was all alone. He had no family to talk him out of it and reason with him, the two took Ranboo and left, they replaced him with somebody better who deserved their help.</p><p>His friends didn't care or trust him, Tommy switched sides from a person who gave him things to people who hate him. They believed it was his fault but they never saw things from his side. They never saw how terrible their acts of "lessons" were, or even what Dream did to him for weeks straight.</p><p>Tommy had no one, he was utterly alone and victim to his vile thoughts, he use to rely on their comforting comments but now they only encouraged him to jump, or maybe it was them protecting him once more. </p><p>"I deserve this, don't I?" Tommy questioned aloud to nobody, even if it was fucked up he wished Dream was still there, he missed Dream so much. Dream was the only constant person in his life tat never gave up on him.<br/>
It was Tommy's fault for Dream being mad, all he had to do was give up his stuff and they would've been fine but he decided to stand up and run away.</p><p>Maybe he should've jumped off the pillar the first time, or the times in the nether or when he almost drowned a handful of times. </p><p>Tommy took a glance around him, it was harder to see now that it was pouring rain, it made the scene even more depressing for Tommy. The ground was broken and destroyed from the withers and large holes blown into the ground.</p><p>He didn't want to make the mistake at the pillar again, he wasn't so sure he could do all this again. Building up from the button again and hopefully making his way up in power before inevitably being tossed back down by Technoblade or Dream. It felt like being a dog with a bone being just out of reach, only barely.<br/>
Once you think you have grip on it, it was just yanked away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't write a note. Tommy bitterly laughed as he mockingly put his hand in a salute and faced the broken L'manberg one last time, "I guess they were right!" He laughed for the crowd, though no one was there to see his spiral, 'It was never meant to be." Tommy smiled brokenly as he tipped backwards and saluted before he fell off the edge to his inevitable death. The water wouldn't be enough to save him, hopefully.</p><p>As he fell he let the memories come and go, he let himself shorty relive the bitter sweet memories before it came to a close end, the wind whirled in his ear painfully so.</p><p>Finally he whispered gently for no one to hear his last words, "I'm sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>